Forgotten
by Lilo'nSpidey
Summary: When Tony Stark was 15 he had a best friend, until the day she gets kidnapped. Peter Parker is a loner who doesn't have any friends until the new girl shows up. Steve Rogers was just being Steve. We all know where this is going. Sorry for such a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned the Avengers and Spider-Man but alas I do not.

This is my first fan fiction so if it is terrible I'm sorry, I tried my best. *looks at ground and shrugs* Any reviews and comments welcome and appreciated.

* * *

February 26, 1985

"Tony please, please pick up your phone. I'm scared! Tony please! This man, he's been following me since you left me at the bus stop. It's dark and I'm not sure where I'm going. Answer your phone, please! I don't have anyone else to turn to but you. I need you more than ever Tony. Pick up your damn phone. Tony please. Tell me everything's going to be okay, that you'll always come to my rescue. Please!Ton-AHHHHHHH "

XXX ~Present~

The Avengers sat around the table in their shared living room all but one present. They'd been together living in the Avenger's Tower for no more than a year but the bond they shared was stronger than most people shared with their lifelong best friend. Steve looked around at his team's face, and noticed that even Natasha looked worried. Natasha. Only Stark was able to accomplish such a feat. He felt as though they had known each other since birth(not to sound cliche or anything) yet he knew every single one of his team mates had secrets that they would guard till death. Only heaven knew how many he withheld. They all had secrets, except Tony Stark, the little voice in his head piped up. They all thought they knew Stark like the back of their hand. He was an open book not much for secrets, he loved the attention to much. So they didn't have a single clue to why he began to withdraw from them. Steve shook his head, trying to clear his head and went pack to the conversation at hand.

"Is it just me or is Tony acting a lot more mopey than usual?"

"I agree with Clint, it's been a week and he doesn't surface from his lab and he hasn't spoken much lately to anyone."

"It is very unlike friend Stark to be such a quiet man"

"Nat, you observed him for a while, has he done this before? Is there a reason ?" Bruce looked over across the table to Natasha.

"Not that I can see, even when he was dying he didn't withdraw in such a manner. It's actually a bit upsetting to see Stark like this."

Just then they heard the elevator ding, and the swoosh that meant it had opened. Out stepped Tony. His gaze was distant as though he was looking at something from afar but wasn't quite seeing anything.

"Speak of the devil."

"Clint" Steve gave Clint his best shut up look, " Hey, Tony. We were just wondering how you have been? It's come to the teams attention that you haven't been acting like yourself lately, is there anything you want to talk about, or anyway we can help?"

"I'm fine." Tony didn't look up at any of them. They wouldn't understand. So there was no use in trying to explain why he felt like such a failure. Every year always the last week of February he withdrew from everyone and everything. The week served as a reminder that he could never protect what was most important to him. He could never protect those he loved, those who put all their faith in him. His thoughts trailed from there, if he couldn't protect the one person who ment more to him then life, how in the hell was he going protect his five teammates and friends. When it came down to it he would fail them the way he had failed her so long ago. He didn't have the willpower to lift his feet so he shuffled to the kitchen island grabbed an apple from the bowl and shuffled back to the elevator. And just like that he was once again gone.

Tony was working on a new Iron Man suit tinkering with different ideas. _Maybe if I add more power to the thrusters I could_…

"You could what Tony? Become rich and famous? You're already rich and famous. Geez, Sometimes I think you're the dumbest genius out there."

"HEY, keep insulting me and you can find another fifteen year old attending MIT to help you with your high school algebra homework. Oh wait you won't."

"Yea, yea whatever so are you gunna help me or not?"

Tony looked over at his one friend. The only person who didn't care that he was smarter than her, who didn't want to hurt him because he stood out. Didn't care about him being way different than most, no not most, all 15 year old boys. She didn't want to become friends with Tony just because he was rich, she had wanted to become friends with Tony because he was, well, Tony. He just looked at her taking in every inch of her medium brown skin, jet black straight hair, and warm dark brown eyes.

"Im not going to lie to you, your one of the most inconspicuous people I know."

"Uhhh...Than.."

" I mean you're not beautiful by societies standards but you're not ugly either. You just sort of blend in with the background and don't stand out in any way."

"Oww my ego, Gosh Tony you know exactly what every girl wants to hear, your such a smooth talker. And wait... did you say I'm not beautiful by SOCIETIES standards? Does that mean I'm beautiful in YOUR standards?Huh?"

"I..umm.. So how about that math problem?"

She let out a laugh that Tony thought sounded like a dying seal, yet he wouldn't trade for anything. He wasn't religious but just in case there was a god he prayed that he could spend everyday for the rest of his life with her….

"Val, I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I should have been there." Tony let go of the wrench in his hand and slid to the floor. He closed his eyes but felt the heat of the rising tears behind the lids. " Should have been there."

XXX~Same day elsewhere~

Peter sat in the back of his third period class. History wasn't his favorite class, nothing new or exciting ever happened. Wasn't that the definition of history though? the voice in the back of his mind spoke up. He put his head down on his table planning to catch up on a nights sleep, he was out late being Spider-Man and was seriously tired. It was a wonder he was able to function at all on such little sleep, although he had been eating frozen waffles in the morning because he didn't have the brainpower to turn on the toaster. Just as he began to drift off to sleep his teacher clapped his hands startling him out of his seat. His teacher, Mr. Harrison gave him a dirty look and the class snickered.

"Sorry" he sheepishly mumbled.

Mr. Harrison ignored his comment and addressed the room.

"Class we have a new student" Mr. Harrison looked to his right, motioning for the girl to come forward, "Do you mind introducing yourself?"

"Hi, my name is Tina. Well actually Tina isn't my real name, it's short for something else but I prefer Tina. I'm 16 years old and like Mr. Harrison mentioned before I'm new here."

"Class, I hope you all treat Tina with nothing less than respect. Okay Tina you can take a seat anywhere that's open."

"Thank you"

Peter looked up at the girl. She wasn't shy introducing herself, and she wasn't ugly _so she'll have friends in no time_. She walked to the back of the class, chose a table next to him, took out a notebook and began to take notes. She was silent the rest of the period until the bell rang. Peter practically ran out after hearing the bell, he was bored out of his mind and wasn't able to go back to sleep. It was lunch and his aunt May had packed his,so he didn't have to wait in line before grabbing a table. He had chosen one of the best seats outside,all the way in the corner under a tree that gave shade and not to mention it gave him a perfect view of everyone in the lunch area. He began to eat an apple while studying his surroundings, keeping a watch for Flash. He didn't see the bully, _he must be practicing football_. He did manage to see the new girl joking with some other students getting friendly. _Called it_. He looked down preoccupying himself with his lunch, taking out a sandwich, not bothering to notice what was going on around him since he didn't have to worry about Flash. He failed to see the new girl waving off the group she was joking with. He didn't notice her coming straight towards him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Peter jumped in the air surprised and gave a small yelp, yes he did have his spider sense but she wasn't a danger so it didn't go off.

"Umm...why?"

"Well if I eat standing up I look like an utter weirdo. So can I sit? and we can totally act like your girlish scream didn't happen"

"Yea sorry I'm not used to anyone sitting with me or even trying to interact with me other than for help on chemistry homework."

"Actually that's why I wanted to sit with you-"

"You need help on chemistry homework? but you probably don't even have homework yet."

"No smart one I wanted to sit with you because I was warned to not sit with you. Something about committing social suicide. I fail to see the problem with you. I mean from what everyone's been telling me you're like some sort of science genius and from what I can see you're a lot hotter than most guys here. Cute and smart, where's the problem?"

Peter practically choked on his sandwich. "*cough*You umm think I'm *cough *cute."

"Well that's what I said, so yea. By the way the names Tina."

"I know we have History together." _Maybe she just sees me as some kind of charity case, a help the loser kind of thing or else she would have remembered that after she introduced herself she sat right next to me._

"I know I made a point to sit right next to you but you haven't told me your name yet and I think one of the most important things in being friends with someone is knowing their name. And usually when one person offers their name the other person offers theirs too. So I introduced myself again in an effort to get you to introduce yourself."

"Oh, Peter. Peter Parker."

"Well nice to meet you Peter. So, wanna fill me in on who to avoid and who to kick in the nuts the moment I see them?"

Peter laughed. They talked the whole lunch break and Peter found himself actually believing she genuinely wanted to become friends with him. The bell rang and after asking for help on her schedule he learned that they share four out of six periods. Her schedule was:

Algebra II

Chemistry

AP History

French 2

AP English

PE

Peter's scheduled differed because the chemistry class and math class were switched since he took AP Chemistry and Calculus. They walked together towards the school building and for the rest of the classes Tina made sure she got the seat right next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So for my last chapter I just wanted to clear some things up. I live in California and the same subjects are taught consistently through out the school year, we don't have regent exams, and a junior can take calculus if they are advanced enough. Peter is an advanced student, unlike my character Tina so he takes more advanced classes then she would.**

**Btw:**

**Italics mean character thoughts**

**I will be jumping from character to character so some scenes will be the same written from someone else's perspective.**

**The first few chapters might just be fluff and anti-fluff(I don't know what to call it). **

**Anyways this is my second chapter, hope it's okay. Please review. **

Thursday

Peter was perched on the edge of the building miles above the ground. The sun had already set and the distant chime of church bells rung 9. He didn't move from position instead letting the humm of the traffic and the lights of the car lull him into a peace of mind. He was high enough that no one would see him but with his enhanced vision he could see the Statue of Liberty and opposite from her, Stark Towers. _Or was it Avengers Towers now?_ Peter shook his head, that was besides the point. The perch was his favorite spot to go to when there was no real crime to fight, he would just sit there and let his thoughts run wild. They were usually about his Uncle Ben's death, his dropping grades, his Aunt May's failing health, or the weird SHIELD organization he kept hearing about. (The Lizard seemed to have a special hatred for them. But even after Peter spent almost four hours scavenging on the computer for any possible reliable information on them the only thing he could confirm was that they existed. Great, they were quite possibly the Men in Black for Super Humans.) Not today though. He had a smile on his face that was hidden behind his Spider-Man mask. _I'm pretty sure Tina is the world's way of making up for the pretty crappy luck I always seem to have._ In a short span of time Tina and Peter had become best friends, stuck to each other like gum on a shoe. Where one went the other would follow. After a short time together he learned a lot about her, including the fact that she had a severe social anxiety. When they had first met he thought she had rushed through her introduction because she was bold and confident, turns out she had rehearsed that same speech over and over again just so she could speak in front of the was all part of the fact that Tina hated being noticed. If she would have to speak in front of the class impromptu she would mentally freeze up and start hyperventilating. If it was up to her she would be ignored and forgotten by everyone but Peter. He loved the way she would sometimes forget to speak even in front of him when she was nervous or how she would open her mouth slightly but forget to talk out loud. All these quirks made her Tina and Peter wouldn't have her any other way. When he had asked her why she felt so at ease with him she replied simply that he didn't get noticed very often and for some reason she felt that he reminded her of someone else. He didn't mind, as long as they were friends. Peter stood up and stretched his legs, he was ready to go home and call it a night when the sirens of the police cars cut through his thoughts. _Gotta love New York, it's like a vigilantes Christmas. Always some present for the cops to wrap up._ He jumped from atop the building and fell silently down. The adrenaline rush of falling was something he would never get used to. Just before he hit the ground his fingers reflexively bent and out shot his web like rope.

~~~ Friday

It was after school when Tina and Peter were walking down the hall and Tina noticed Gwen just a few feet in front of them.

"Peter, just ask her already, I'm almost 89 percent sure she likes you back."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean the only other time we talked was after I got beat up by the best first impression."

"Yea, but I saw the look in her eyes, she digs you."

"Digs? Is that really you word choice?"

"Well sorry for my urban slang, -"

"Urban slang from the 80's"

"-I'm just trying to get my best friend a date."

With that she shoved Peter towards Gwen Stacy, gave him a wave and walked off to the library.

_Hi, Gwen I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch sometime?_

_Is that to straightforward? Yea that is way too straightforward. Play it cool Peter. _

_Hey Gwen s'up ?... S'up really?, that's like Tina's "urban" languag_e.

"Hey, Peter!"

"Ummm, hi Gwen." _Play it cool. Play it cool._

"Gwen I was uh.. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime. You know go for lunch or something."

"Like a date?"

"Yea, except I totally understand if you don't want to. I mean why is the most popular girl at Midtown High gunna want to go out with the school punching bag. So I guess just scratch that, never mind, lets pretend this didn't happen."

"Peter don't get me wrong, I would love to but I thought you and Tina. You know?"

_What?! no Tinas just my best friend and basically like my little sister. .._

It was true they occasionally held hands but it was usually because she was scared or nervous. The first time she slipped her hand into his a stranger had been staring at her for a good thirty minutes and his spider sense had begun to tingle, but the moment she slipped her hand into his the tingling stopped. She didn't release her death grip though.

" 'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I just, I was scared.

" Tina you don't have to apologize, I honestly don't mind. If you ever need to you can always hold my hand." Peter gave her a grin that she knew meant this was going to be the reason for many jokes.

" Just don't get any ideas, I like you but I just don't like you that way. Besides you only have eyes for Gwweeeennn"...

"Nah, we're just really close friends."

"If you want you can come over tonight, have dinner with my family. My mom's making Branzino."

"Yea, that'd be great.

"Here this is my address."

"See you tonight then"

~~~7:15pm Friday night (text)

**So**

**What?**

**Did you get a d8?**

**Yea im going to her place tonight**

**What'd I tell u, 85% sure.**

**Haha. Yea so I cant hangout tonight txt u later, im getting ready to head over ther now. **

**Kay, but I want to know everything. My little boy 's growing up. :')**

**Little?I'm a year older :p**

Tina had gone to the library by herself in order to finish her homework and by the time she got out the sun had already begun to set. She texted Peter and was glad to know that she had been right about him and Gwen. She couldn't believe they had been so oblivious to the fact that they practically drooled over each other. She put her phone away (a phone she had pocketed from a random man days earlier) and began to head home.

Home for her was in an alley behind a dump. She didn't have any family _but Peter is more then enough, _and didn't have any where else to go. On especially cold nights she would crawl inside the dump and try not to inhale. It was the dumpster to an office supply store so it didn't regularly smell to bad, in the very least it was tolerable.

That night the sun hadn't properly set but it had already begun to get chilly so she crawled inside and waited to drift to sleep. She didn't fall asleep until 3 in the morning.

~~~ Saturday

Cap had woken up a long time before his alarm clock went off. He laid there thinking about Tony. It had been three days since they had last seen him in the living room and he still showed no improvement. He grew more frustrated by the minute and by six o'clock he had to do something with all his pent up energy. He couldn't just lay in bed. So he got up and got dressed in sweats and a white t-shirt. He went for his usual run but chose a different route. Seeing the way everything had changed so much in the time he was asleep didn't help his restlessness. After twenty minutes he passed the corner where the comic store from his childhood used to be, then he passed the old market, and kept going until he stopped dead in his tracks. There were Bucky's apartment should have been was a supply store. The last real thing that he had of Bucky had been torn down for. a. supply. store. He walked around the store trying to find anything that still stood from the old apartment building but there was nothing. He had found his way to the alley and suddenly he couldn't hold in his anger anymore, he needed to vent, needed a release. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to destroy the store, tear it down with nothing but his hands yet he knew he couldn't do that. He could however destroy their dumpster. It wasn't the store itself but it belonged to the store and well, beggars can't be choosers. He began to pound it with no mercy, the metal bending inwards more and more with every fist. Suddenly he heard some movement inside and he felt bad, _what if there's a stray cat who made his home inside? Did I injured said cat? _ Wanting to make sure that there was no stray animal inside he paused momentarily and cautiously opened the top, making sure he was at least arms distance away just in case the cat decided to attack. When nothing jumped out he slowly inched forward and looked inside, and was surprised by what he saw. There looking back up at him was a child. _Can't be much older then 12_. Her big brown eyes looked absolutely terrified and she was hugging herself slightly shaking.

"Why are you in the dumpster?"

no response

"What's your name?"

no response

"Are you injured"

the young girl slightly shook her head

"Ok, so just scared...Do you sleep in there? Is that where you live?"

she nodded

"Why?"

she looked down and shrugged. Steve could see that she was still scared and uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"You hungry? I can make you something to eat if you come with me back with me to my home."

She looked up at Steve, seemingly looking over every inch of him, trying to make heads or tales of of the guy standing in front of her. Steve silently cursed himself out, he hadn't brought any money with him, and he had just offered to take the girl home. She probably thought he was some kidnapper or worse.

"My name is Steve by the way, but most people know me as Captain America." Steve gave the girl his best smile and chuckled slightly as her eyes grew impossibly bigger.

The look of terror instantly changed to a look of awe and then she gave him her biggest smile.

"So are you hungry?"

The girl nodded eagerly and scrambled to get out of the dumpster but the more movement she made the deeper into the trash of boxes and papers she would fall. Finally Steve just lifted her up and placed her on the concrete.

She ran behind the dumpster and picked up a school bag. Steve got a better look at the girl , he was small, looked fairly clean, and if he saw on the street he would assume she had a good home life. _She probably hasn't lived here very long._ He began to walk back to the tower with the girl trying to keep up with his pace. He slowed down and the girl caught up.

"So kid how old are you? I thought twelve but I'm fairly bad at guessing so are you older or younger?"

The girl cocked her head to the side for a moment, her mouth twisted to the side, she raised a thumbs up and gestured up.

"13"

she shook her head no

"14"

thumb gesture up

"15"

another shake

"16"

she cracked a grin and nodded

"Really sixteen?"

nod

"You don't look over 12, you know that right? Do you speak?"

The girl looked up at him closed her eyes took a deep breath, exhaled, and Steve changed the topic, he already assumed that she didn't speak and he didn't want to offend her.

"So how long have you been living like this? Just hold up the number."

She held up two fingers.

"Two days?"

shake

"months or years?"

At the mention of years she looked at Steve and held eye contact while slightly nodding.

"So do you have a family? There must be someone looking for you."

She cast her glance down and shook her head. Without looking up she held a finger horizontally at neck level and slid it across.

Steve didn't know what to say, this 16 year old girl was alone in the world living in a dump. She didn't deserve that kind of life. She was just a kid. They continue to walk in silence until they arrive to the Avengers Tower.

"So this is it, my home"

The girl looked up and her gaze traveled all the way up to the top of the tower. She froze on the spot, one fist clenched by her sides. Steve looked down surprised, her other hand had found it's way into his. He hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do but then he just squeezed her hand and lead her forward into the open doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look I'm back. Sorry for not updating quickly, I'm really self conscious about my writing since it is one of my worst subjects in school. Anyways thanks to those of you who review, you have no idea how big I smile when I see all those comments. So please review more! And thank you for the follows and favorites too, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. **

**Willakara: I'm going to have to say that thanks to you I actually posted the chapter that's been saved in my computer for a while.**

**Immatotalaskan: Well aren't you a smart cookie. **

**P.S. I don't own anything other then the plot.**

Saturday Morning (Tina)

BAM.

BAM.

BAM.

Tina jolted awake when the first hit was placed on the outside of the can. The metal was creasing inwards towards her. The hit's didn't seem to stop or slow down. Oh my god they found. . .

Tina pulled her knees in towards her and wrapped her arms around herself to make herself as small as possible. She started to shake slightly but didn't move from her position, the nerves in her stomach made her want to puke. The top was thrown open but she didn't see anyone. They're toying with me. They want me to surrender, maybe give me the benefit of the doubt before they drag me back into the darkness. No. Oh god please no. Not again.

She looked up towards the sky, she wasn't going to cry. If it was them, and she had no doubt it was, they would only get angrier if she made noise. She had learned that they wouldn't hit her, starve her, or torture her if she was silent. Then slowly a man appeared over her. The first thing she noticed were his blue eyes that looked worried. She thought he looked friendly but it could all be a part of the trick to see what she would do, they had done that before. They had seriously toyed with her, they had broken the girl she was before and then using the lessons rebuild her in their image.

When he asked her-her name she didn't respond. She wanted to show them that she remembered the lessons. That they didn't need to punish and reteach her. He asked her another question and this time she simply shook her head. They had never tried so insistently to get her to talk before. Maybe he wasn't part of them.

The man looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place a finger on why. He kept asking her questions on why she was sleeping inside of the dump but she simply shrugged. Then he offered to take her home to give her food. She hadn't eaten in a while and she was he was really offering me food? Or is this just a clever ruse? Why would he offer me something in return for nothing, nobody but Peter is that kind.

"My name is Steve by the way, but most people know me as Captain America."

Oh god! no wonder he looked familiar. It's Captain freaking America. This man in front of her was her childhood hero. She couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her lips. Now she was certain he wouldn't hurt her but she still couldn't bring herself to speak. The lessons were always freshly engraved into her mind.

"So are you hungry?"

Tina nodded hesitantly, she hadn't eaten anything but a peach in the last 48 hours. Hunger winning out caution. She scrambled to get out of the dump but it seemed like the harder she tried to get out the deeper she would fall among the papers.

After a good minute and a half she started to panic, what if Steve left her because she took too long to get out? She was going to miss the opportunity of a good breakfast with Captain America. She was lost in her own thoughts before she felt two hands under her arms lifting her from the papers. She was placed on the ground and before they left she remembered to grab the bag from it's hiding spot behind the dumpster. It held her pair of clean jeans, three dirty shirts, the phone, and her school supplies.

As they were walking Steve kept trying to make polite conversation but she couldn't speak, every time she wanted to her heart sped up and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest tightened and her hands trembled. Instead she resorted to answering with hand gestures and silently in her mind.

"You don't look over 12, you know that right? Do you speak?"

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Her heart wouldn't slow down and black spots danced across her vision but before she could even think of opening her mouth he changed the subject.

"So how long have you been living like this? Just hold up the number."

2 years running from place to place trying not to be caught by them. 2 years trying to run from the darkness and misery.

"So do you have a family?, there must be someone looking for you."

Family? I can't even begin to remember if I ever had a family. If I did they must be dead because they never came for me. Not one person searched for me. Either they're dead or I was worth nothing to them. I prefer to think dead, though. Because I must have meant something to someone right? No one would have just left me fend off the darkness alone.

Steve was silent after that and she wanted to tell him that everything was better for her now. She had Peter now and she was sure that if they came for her now Peter would search for until he was sure she was safe. He would always be there for her.

"So this is it, my home"

Tina looked up and up. The building seemed to meet the sky and she froze. Her fist clenched, the building drew attention, something she avidly tried to avoid. She wouldn't fit in inside, someone would see her and screamed at her to get out. In her semi clean clothes she would stand out against the pristine building like an blemish.

She forgot about everything around her, forgetting who she was with and why she was standing in front of the building. The nerves in her stomach were eating her alive. The building itself was intimidating with it's sheer height, she couldn't do this. In a matter of seconds it no longer mattered why she was there, she had to go inside, if just to prove to herself that she had the strength to do so.

She didn't need to do it alone though, so she slipped her hand into Peters. It felt different, and it momentarily distracted her thoughts. Oh shit. It wasn't Peter it was Steve. How could she forget she was with Steve. She was about to slip her hand out when she felt the grip tighten on his behalf, it felt comforting and she allowed herself to be guided inside.

Steve made her pancakes and they were possibly the greatest thing she had ever had in her life. She was on her second stack when Steve turned off the stove and took a seat next to her.

"So how are the pancakes?"

two thumbs up

"Captain Rogers, Sir has instructed me to tell you that Miss Romanoff and Clint are on a mission, Thor is visiting Miss Jane and Banner is currently on a tour of the city. Sir is also currently out attending a gala he had scheduled in Malibu."

Tina jumped upon hearing the voice, in the process of which she had accidentally sent the plate of pancakes crashing to the floor. Her hand went up to her mouth and she mentally beat herself up. How could I be such an idiot, Steve invited me to his house and repay him by making a mess. She was getting ready to be yelled at to leave but instead she heard laughter.

"I see I'm not the only who isn't used to an A.I. When I first heard Jarvis, I punched a hole in one of the walls all the way through to the other side. I'll get you a broom and while you sweep the mess I'll make you more pancakes. Fine by you?"

Tina nodded picked up the broom and began cleaning up the goop. She was done before Steve had returned from the kitchen so she folded her hands across the table and placed her head down. She looked around the room, it sported two recliners sitting on opposite sides of the horseshoe shaped couch with a coffee table in the middle. All which were facing the T.V. mounted on one of the walls, the wall to the right of the t.v wasn't actually a wall, it was more of a window with a great view of the city. The table she was currently sitting at was a few feet behind the couch.

The room looked like a it was made to accommodate a lot of people The feeling made her uncomfortable and after five minutes of having her head down it finally dawned on her how tired she was, she only had three hours or so of sleep and all the adrenaline from the morning was beginning to wear off leaving her even more exhausted. She tried to keep her eyes open but before she knew it she was fast asleep. Steve came back with a plate of new pancakes only to notice that she was momentarily dead to the world. He gave a sigh.

"Alright, come on let's get you somewhere more comfortable." He lifted her, making sure to grab her bag and carried her the way someone would carry a toddler. Her head rested on his shoulders and her hands dangled around his neck. He carried her to the elevator and up to his floor. He didn't want to leave her in one of the guest room Tony had set up in the shared living room (which resembled a shared apartment more than just a living room.) because he was pretty sure that the last avenger who slept there had left their weapons lying around and he didn't want her to accidentally explode.

When they arrived to his floor he took her to his room since he had never fully set up the guest room. He held on to her with one hand while he used the other to toss back the sheets. He set her down on the bed, took of her shoes and pulled the sheets up over her. He took a step back and exited the room quietly.

"I don't even know your name."

"My scanner show her to be called Tina, she attends MidTown High, age 16. There are no records on her full name,exact birthday, or family members in her school file."

"Nothing at all? Well, Thanks anyways Jarvis, at least now I know her name. Do you mind notifying me when she wakes? I don't want her to freak out if she's alone in a strange room."

"Of course Captain Rogers"

Steve hesitated for a moment before he spoke up again.

" Jarvis have you told Tony about this?"

"Sir is currently offline and unreachable by all normal means."

"Is there a way you can hold that off for a while until I can speak to him personally about it? I just need time to figure out what to do."

"Sir has programmed me to tell him everything that happens in the tower but seeing how I badly I scared her before I will withhold this information as a way to make up for the incident."

"Thanks again Jarvis."


End file.
